


Anno vecchio, anno nuovo

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, Kinda redeemed Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New York, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Slash, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Le genti di Midgard considerano questa notte una notte di speranza. Se soltanto ci fosse ancora un miracolo per lui. Uno soltanto.</i><br/>Loki e Thor la notte di Capodanno, a New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anno vecchio, anno nuovo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Old year, new year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107405) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot)



> Buon Anno! Ve lo auguro con questa cosetta scritta un po' di corsa e finita in ritardo, ma spero gradita :)  
> Volevo scrivere qualcosa di festivo per Natale, poi la cosa si è espansa fino a contenere Capodanno e un mare di feels con angst. Ehm... scusate? Presto ci rivedremo con cose completamente allegre, promesso.  
> (Yule era un periodo di 10-14 giorni)  
> (fanfic passibile di edit ;)

 

Al tramonto New York si anima di luci. Sotto un cielo che proietta raggi lunghissimi fra i grattacieli, persone di ogni età e colore corrono dentro e fuori dai negozi, dai locali, dal lavoro, per zigzagare tra pupazzi e abeti e auto in coda, oltre chioschi che offrono cioccolata, oltre giostrine e cartelli e schermi pubblicitari, mentre festoni brillanti piovono magia sulle loro teste.

Loki guarda passare quella fiumana dalla sua panchina. Nessuno lo disturba. Con cappotto nero e sciarpa alta sul collo si mimetizza bene fra i newyorchesi; e cos'ha di strano un uomo solo al limitare di una piazza in una bella serata?

Forse la mancanza di borse e sacchetti, ma oggi elaborare menzogne non lo diverte. Anzi, a esser sincero–

E' virtuosismo sprecato.

_A esser sincero, il solo pensiero è deprimente._

L'aria gelida gli brucia il naso. Qualcuno ride, coprendo la musica filodiffusa dal teatro. Il vociare dei passanti è un brusio che si mescola al rombo dei motori e ai clacson di Columbus Avenue. E' come osservare un formicaio. Alcune persone viaggiano in gruppi mentre altre, sole, parlano al telefono con amici e famiglia. Corrono verso casa.

È la seconda settimana di Yule.

Per lui quel nome ha il colore dorato di Asgard, delle sue pile di doni, e il profumo dei suoi banchetti, la cadenza dei poemi di skàld ispirati. Il suono della risata di Thor. Nessun nuovo ricordo li ha sostituiti; Loki preferisce non pensare alla ragione.

Oh, certo, quello che vede non è Yule; pochi pagani lo festeggiano ancora, e in modo diverso. Ad addobbare le città sono nate feste di cui Loki sa poco, il che forse è un peccato – ma che importanza ha? L'atmosfera è la stessa. La stagione è fredda, le giornate brevi.

L'anno termina dietro porte chiuse tra brindisi e volti cari – per chi li ha ancora.

 

_«Tu sei nostro figlio, Loki.»_

 

Si alza. Infila il mento nella sciarpa e attraversa la piazza del Lincoln Center, ignorando l'ingresso accogliente del Metropolitan. Pensa che potrebbe andarsene a Londra, a Parigi, o meglio ancora via da Midgard. Non ha motivo di restare a Manhattan.

 

_«Eri in lutto?»_

_«Tutti lo eravamo! Torna a casa...»_

 

Espira, fermandosi ai piedi del grande albero. E' accecante nella sua bellezza, come–

Chiude gli occhi. Alcuni bambini lo oltrepassano, correndo intorno all'abete con le mani colme di palloncini. I lembi del suo cappotto si sollevano, ricadendogli contro le gambe.

Per quanto tempo passi, è sempre da _lui_ che torna. Sempre intorno a lui che orbita. Ormai il ciclo si è ripetuto abbastanza volte da doverlo riconoscere.

Non sa cosa speri di ottenere rimanendo qui, stanotte: da quando la sua famiglia si è sgretolata (per mano sua) detesta questo periodo dell'anno; i ricordi si affollano al punto da sembrare rimpianti.

(Lo sono.)

Ma c'è qualcosa che gli dice di restare.

 

_«Non andare dove non posso seguirti!»_

 

Se solo Thor la pensasse ancora così.

Thor... tutto ciò che gli resta del passato, e di sua madre. Del futuro. Con Odino le cose non saranno mai più le stesse–

 _Neanche con Thor_.

Si è reso conto di molte cose. Quando si sente disgustosamente obiettivo... ma non è una sensazione che possa affrontare a cuor leggero. È brutto aprire gli occhi e accorgersi di aver fatto terra bruciata tutt'intorno a sé. E per cosa?

(Sta provando a rimediare. Ma non è facile, e forse neppure coerente.)

_Oh, smettila, ti prego._

Con un ultimo sguardo alle luci, si lascia la piazza e la folla alle spalle. Risale la Columbus, poi imbocca una strada minore, e un'altra, e un'altra ancora, andando incontro all'ora di chiusura dei negozi. Quando l'attività dirada drasticamente rallenta, si ferma.

Cartacce volteggiano lentamente per terra. Ci sono stelle filanti sotto le suole. Un marciapiede grigio, grigio... nero.

Vetrine in penombra.

Vetrine spente.

Una strada quasi deserta nella città che non dorme mai. Loki si guarda nel buio di un vetro e pensa che, in fondo, non è molto diversa dal suo passato. Soltanto sua madre e Thor, e forse l'Odino di un tempo, hanno saputo tirarlo fuori dall'ombra.

Il vento si incanala tra due palazzi e agita il suo soprabito, i suoi capelli. I ciuffi che gli solleticano la fronte contribuiscono a riportarlo indietro. Non sa perché li abbia tagliati.

Non sa davvero tante cose, stanotte.

(Voleva che lui li vedesse, e ricordasse tempi andati.)

 _Che stai facendo, Loki?_ , chiede alla sua immagine, pallida e malinconica. _Solo e senza radici in terra straniera, a vagare come un fantasma? Crea caos, crea_ panico _. Qualsiasi cosa è meglio di questa._

Ma da mesi le Norne hanno catturato il suo spirito e lo hanno avvolto in una nebbia profonda, fitta e impenetrabile. Non vuole causare sofferenza – ne ha avuto abbastanza. Non ha voglia di socializzare. Tornerà anche stanotte nel suo appartamento, si metterà comodo e cercherà di distrarsi. O dormirà. O spierà la festa a casa Stark con la magia.

Un uomo di passaggio si riflette nella vetrina, attirando il suo sguardo. Quando se n'è andato, appoggiato contro il fianco di un furgone ce n'è un altro.

È un pezzo d'uomo in cappotto e calzoni scuri; è solo, come Loki, e le luci dei lampioni si riflettono sui suoi capelli. E' biondo.

È Thor.

Per un attimo Loki si chiede se il suo desiderio non sia decantato in illusione. A volte usa la magia a livello inconscio. Ma non è così: la presenza di Thor è qualcosa di palpabile che non può essere riprodotto. Soprattutto con chi lo am–conosce bene.

Rimangono immobili a fissarsi nel riflesso. La strada è deserta, spazzata da un vento che sa di gelata. Clacson di taxi risuonano in Amsterdam Avenue, accompagnati da riflessi di fari sull'asfalto. Qualcuno negli appartamenti sopra di loro apre la finestra e lascia uscire arie di opera lirica.

Col cuore stretto, Loki si volta. Thor incontra i suoi occhi e si stacca dal furgone.

Non è passato molto tempo dall'ultima occasione in cui si sono parlati. Mesi fa, in primavera, hanno parlato di amicizie comuni ( _«Doom avrà una sorpresa per voi alla manifestazione...»_ ) e in estate del tempo ( _«Pioggia di Skrull su Washington? Che idee.»_ ), di educazione ( _«Una scuola per scagnozzi nelle fogne di New York, iniziativa originale.»_ ) e di scienza ( _«Vi interesserà sapere che Magneto è stressato.»_ ). Sono persino riusciti a comunicare in modo civile, lui e Thor.

E gli è sembrato di vedere _qualcosa_ sul suo volto. Forse non tutto è perduto.

Vuole di più, ammette pateticamente con se stesso. Il suo amore e la sua coscienza non sono una marea mutevole, come credeva nei momenti di rabbia e disperazione, ma saldi come le radici di una vecchia quercia, bruciata e rinata dal fulmine. Vorrebbe non aver fatto tutto ciò che ha fatto per arrivare a capirlo.

Le genti di Midgard considerano questa notte una notte di speranza. Se soltanto ci fosse ancora un miracolo per lui. Uno soltanto.

 

_Un neonato piangeva – e in un deserto di ghiaccio qualcuno lo ha sentito._

 

Questa volta non lo sprecherebbe.

«Stark festeggia la fine dell'anno» dice Thor, alla fine. «Posso portare un secondo invitato.»

E nonostante tutto, Loki non può credere di averlo sentito davvero. Esita, incapace di distogliere gli occhi.

«Ma se non vuoi andare, potremmo camminare un po' insieme. Il grande parco è molto bello durante il periodo di Yule.»

«Lo stai chiedendo a me» fa Loki, mentre i piedi lo portano avanti da soli. Se non sta attento potrebbe fare una sciocchezza. Come premere il viso contro una delle sue spalle.

Thor accenna un sorriso. «Non vedo nessun altro qui.»

«E la tua astrofisica?»

L'espressione di Thor è difficile da interpretare. «Jane è molto impegnata.»

C'è una storia da scoprire, lì, e Loki spera sia quello che pensa.

I suoi piedi si fermano. Se alzasse una mano potrebbe toccare i risvolti del cappotto di Thor, senza neanche doverla protendere. Vorrebbe essere abbracciato.

_Oh, per favore, Laufeyson. Un po' di dignità._

Qualcosa deve trapelare dal suo viso, perché Thor lo scruta con attenzione.

«Cosa fai qui, la notte dell'anno nuovo?»

Che sia dannato se farà pietà. «E tu, Thor?» ribatte.

Di nuovo un sorriso, cauto ma più pronunciato. «Cercavo te.»

Loki apre la bocca e non esce suono. Poi: «D'accordo. Andiamo alla tua festa.»

«Davvero?»

«Passando per il parco.»

Anche se allunga la strada. Soprattutto perché allunga la strada.

 

Si allontanano camminando fianco a fianco, mani in tasca, volti semisepolti nei colletti. Osservandosi di soppiatto per capire cosa fare. Cosa dici al fratello che hai tradito, che ti ha tradito? Da dove ricominci a ricostruire un rapporto che si è deformato al punto da essere irriconoscibile? Come trovi il coraggio... come trovi le parole? È possibile?

_Forse stai solo sognando, Loki..._

Si accorge di aver deviato dal percorso quando una mano di Thor si chiude sul suo gomito e lo gira.

«Oh» fa.

«Di qua.»

Per un attimo si chiede se non sia tutta una trappola – se sia la volta in cui lo SHIELD metterà finalmente le mani su di lui. Ma Thor è tranquillo; tutt'altro che sospetto. Almeno in questo sa di conoscerlo ancora.

Quando arrivano al limitare del parco la luce si attenua. Lo attraversano in silenzio, accompagnati da luminarie che guizzano su alberi e prati. Mentre un leggero strato di neve scrocchia sotto le suole delle loro scarpe, cespugli si accendono a intermittenza e ponti brillano come miraggi del Bifrost oltre i rami delle boscaglie. In lontananza, nel grande prato, l'albero del Central emana la luce di un faro.

Non sono proprio soli. New York non dorme mai, dopotutto. Ma i più festeggiano lontano da quell'angolo di natura.

Si fermano a guardare una pista per slittini, con le sue staccionate e le slitte accatastate sotto catene di sicurezza. Il respiro di Thor si staglia netto e vigoroso contro lo sfondo nero della collina.

Il silenzio avvolge tutto. È come aver varcato un passaggio interdimensionale. Ma non è... non è greve di disagio, pensa Loki. È lo stato più tranquillo in cui la sua mente si sia trovata in – molto tempo. Molto.

«Ricordi i nostri giochi invernali?» chiede Thor, fissando gli slittini con un mezzo sorriso.

Li ricorda. Come se fosse ieri.

Ricorda anche mille altre cose, il cui pensiero ha cercato di rendere amaro a tutti per vendicarsi del fatto che erano divenuti amari per lui.

Quanti ricordi. Quanti momenti, ognuno prezioso a modo suo.

Quando si sente disgustosamente obiettivo si chiede come abbia potuto commettere tutti quegli errori – calpestare tutti quei legami. Non dimentica i torti che gli sono stati fatti, no; ma riconosce i propri, e sono tanti. Il giorno in cui ha tenuto lo Scrigno ha perso il controllo. Da allora ha abusato di ogni affetto, debolezza, apertura, atto di buona fede. Ha esagerato finché... finché non è stato troppo tardi.

Come hanno potuto fargli questo? Come ha potuto fare questo?

Come sono potuti arrivare a tanto.

«Che cosa è cambiato da allora, Loki? Cos'è andato storto?»

C'è troppo da dire; e anche se fosse in grado di comprimere tutta quella sofferenza in concetti, in parole intelligibili, non crede che vorrebbe mostrarla proprio a–

«Ho dimenticato come essere felice» risponde la sua bocca. «E poi ero... _arrabbiato_... e invisibile, e inutile. Non avevo uno scopo e nemmeno l'aveva la mia vita.»

Guarda prima di riuscire a fermarsi. Il volto di Thor è devastato dal dolore.

«Io ti ho sempre _visto_ , Loki» è tutto quello che riesce a dire.

Loki sfiata una risata, bassa e gentile. «Lo so. È per quello che ho resistito così a lungo» dice, con un altro sguardo fugace. «Ma neanche tu hai saputo guardare abbastanza a fondo. Neanche nostra madre. Persone come voi non sanno cosa significhi avere dentro pensieri bui di cui non riesci a liberarti.»

Il respiro di Thor è veloce, la sua sagoma tesa. Non si guardano.

«Forse hai ragione» fa. «O forse è una cosa che si può imparare col tempo.» Stringe i pugni nelle tasche. «Quello che ho, me l'hai insegnato tu.»

In giorni neanche troppo lontani quell'ammissione sarebbe stata una vittoria: Thor trascinato giù dal suo piedistallo di serenità e perfezione. Ora è solo fonte di amarezza.

Loki gira la testa verso di lui e aspetta, finché Thor non ricambia.

«Per quel che vale» dice, roco «mi dispiace.»

 

Thor osserva il suo viso, angoloso e tirato. Aleggia intorno a Loki una tristezza che non ha mai visto. Lo spaventa, perché suo fratello non mostra mai la sua vulnerabilità (tranne quando è sull'orlo del baratro).

Il respiro di Thor accelera. Il suo corpo chiede azione. Non dovrebbe essere lì, pensa. Non avrebbe dovuto cercare Loki quando è arrivata la segnalazione alla torre, e ora dovrebbe fermarsi ai primi danni; andarsene finché è in tempo. Si è bruciato troppe volte. Non è più un ragazzo.

Ma per quanto Loki lo abbia fatto soffrire... per quanto sappia essere manipolatore, Thor non può rinunciare a lui come non potrebbe rinunciare al cuore che gli batte nel petto. Lo sa che è rischioso. Tuttavia c'è un limite al numero degli addii che può dire.

Lotterà sino alla fine per suo fratello.

E se la sua perseveranza potesse fare la differenza, un giorno... se il suo amore potesse ancorare Loki sino a riportarlo indietro, cambiato ma non distrutto, allora ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

«Lo penserai ancora, quando smetterai di sentirti depresso?» chiede. «Oppure saremo da capo?»

Loki lo fissa con occhi penetranti. Oh, c'è ancora tutto di lui, lì dentro. E questo rincuora Thor; sono parole pronunciate a mente sveglia, non intorpidita.

«Io non posso più essere un'ombra, Thor. Mai _più_.»

_Oh, non credo che sarebbe possibile._

«Vieni con me allora.»

Lui stringe le labbra. Quando distoglie lo sguardo, i suoi occhi riflettono la luce fioca dei lampioni.

«Tutti meritano una seconda occasione. Guarda noi Avengers.»

«Questo è opinabile» sbotta Loki. «Dipende da cosa si è fatto. Da come lo si è fatto. Un soldato addestrato a non sentire non è un omicida che ha provato piacere nel far del male.»

«E tu saresti il secondo? Tu che hai ferito Coulson in un punto non fatale, pur sapendo dove colpire? Tu che hai congelato Heimdall quando potevi ucciderlo, e graffiato a me quando potevi pugnalarmi?»

_Manchi di convinzione..._

«Io che ho attirato il mio vero padre ad Asgard per ucciderlo» ribatte Loki, con voce acuta. «Io che ho tradito chi mi amava e portato la distruzione sugli altri per sfuggire alla mia. Io che ti ho lasciato cadere in quella teca... senza esser sicuro che potessi uscirne.»

«E ne hai provato piacere?»

Per un istante Thor crede che mentirà. Ma la sua faccia cambia.

«Qualche volta» dice, basso.

«Anch'io» risponde Thor, avvicinandosi. «Piovere distruzione mi esaltava. Calpestare diritti e sentimenti era un mio privilegio, o così credevo. Con lei» tocca la mole di Mjölnir, coperta dal cappotto «ho disfatto molto più di quanto ho costruito, ed è inspiegabile che non mi abbia ritenuto indegno secoli fa. Stark? Faceva fortuna costruendo armi letali. Banner? La sua collera si è lasciata alle spalle perdite enormi. E Barton e la Vedova erano assassini prezzolati. Ma ora non più.»

Loki stringe le palpebre. «Ci stai giustificando?»

«No. Sto dicendo che è possibile cambiare. Rimediare. Avere una seconda occasione.»

«Seconda occasione? L'ho già avuta» fa, sarcastico. «E una terza, e anche una _quarta_. Le ho sprecate tutte. _Tu_ dovresti saperlo.»

Thor gli chiude una mano sul gomito, calda anche attraverso il cappotto. Stringe.

«E se te ne offrissi un'altra?» mormora. «Se te ne offrissimo un'altra, tutti noi? Devi solo _usarla_.»

 

Loki sente gli occhi bruciargli. «Vuoi davvero rischiare?»

Ha paura. Non è sicuro di riuscirci. Non sa se fidarsi di se stesso.

L'espressione di Thor è qualcosa di doloroso da guardare.

«Se me lo dici in quel modo... sì.»

Thor lo tira per il gomito, e un attimo dopo lo stringe in un abbraccio così ampio e solido da cancellare il freddo. Anche quello che Loki sente dentro. Loki alza le mani e si aggrappa a lui con tutte le sue forze.

Nonostante il tumulto che lo scuote, speranza e gratitudine gli soffondono il petto.

 _Come ci riesci?_ pensa.

«Non piangere, fratellino.»

«Come ci riesci, Thor?» chiede, soffocato. «Dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto.»

«Ti voglio bene molto più di quanto sia furioso con te, Loki» ringhia Thor nei suoi capelli, stringendo fino a togliergli il fiato. «Ci riesco perché non posso rinunciare... ricordi? La resa non è nella mia natura.»

Oh. Oh.

Loki preme il viso contro il suo collo, occhi serrati.

_Ma la soddisfazione non è nella mia. Norne, aiutatemi._

Quando si districano l'uno dall'altro, lentamente, Thor lo bacia sulla fronte.

«Mi cercavi? Che fortuna» dice Loki, disarmato di qualsiasi artificio. «Mi hai trovato.»

_Forse anch'io ho trovato me stesso._

 

Non arrivano mai alla festa di Stark. Camminano per quasi tutta la notte. All'alba si addormentano sul divano dell'appartamento di Thor, come gli Yule di quand'erano ragazzi.

E che forse, in altra forma, torneranno.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Commenti & kudos = ❤


End file.
